


Fitted

by NabongsBunny



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, 3mix, F/F, Fluff, jeongyeon - Freeform, jihyo - Freeform, nayeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NabongsBunny/pseuds/NabongsBunny
Summary: Jihyo has 2 bestfriends, Jeongyeon and Nayeon. After years of just knowing each other through Jihyo’s stories, they finally meet.





	Fitted

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred this story. Pls check it out! For more updates, follow me on Twitter @NabongsBunny

Jeongyeon kept her hood on as she navigated through the crowd to find Jihyo. She was invited by Jihyo to this college party hosted by someone from another university—Jihyo’s other best friend. It’s been so long since she’s been to a college party. Besides the fact that she’s busy with her studies, she’s also busy with her modeling career, now that she’s gaining more recognition and projects. Naturally, she just found college parties far from her league since she’s used to partying with the cooler kids who happen to be models like her. Tonight was different though since it’s the first time Jihyo pleaded her to go to one.

 

“She’s cool. I think you’ll like her.” Jihyo’s voice rang through Jeongyeon’s head as she remembered how Jihyo wanted her two best friends to meet each other. She shrugged the thought off and continued searching for her friend. After turning corners and checking different rooms, Jeongyeon ended up in the pantry and finally found Jihyo.

 

“There you are.” she said as she grabbed Jihyo by the collar and pulled her away. 

 

“So campus hottie came tonight, huh? What made you change your mind?” Jihyo smirked and handed her a red cup to start the night. 

 

Jeongyeon took it and chugged it straight. “Nothing. Just wanna have fun. I wasn’t able to free up my sched next week so this will make up for my absences. So...any prospects here for me?”

 

Jihyo elbowed her and pointed to someone with her eyes. “How ‘bout that dude over there? He’s a basketball player.” 

 

“I’m even taller than him.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and both of them laughed. No one will ever be good enough for Jeongyeon...until...

 

“How ‘bout that chick? The one in red. She’s hot.” After a couple of minutes of boy/girl hunting, Jeongyeon has set her eyes on someone. 

 

“Huh? Who?” Jihyo said, turning around to look at who her best friend was pointing to. It was her other best friend. Jihyo’s lips formed to an evil grin.

 

“What?” Jeongyeon asked confused as her eyebrows knitted into a V. 

 

“Yah! Nabongs! Come over here! Jeong thinks you’re hot!” Jihyo said louder than usual, motioning the supposed ‘Nabongs’ to come to them. 

 

The girl in red turned towards the two and winked at Jeongyeon. She raises her hand to signify them to wait. She took a shot of vodka before she started walking towards them. The closer she got, the prettier she became in Jeongyeon’s eyes. 

 

“Can I pass as a model now, Miss Yoo?” she smiled, exposing her bunny teeth. Nayeon. Im Nayeon.” she extended her hand for a shake.

 

“Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jeongyeon took her hand and smiled back. 

 

“I know. Almost everyone knows who you are. Jihyo told me a lot about you as well.” Nayeon said, still not letting go of Jeongyeon’s hand.

 

Just then, the DJ started blasting music for the second set of his gig. The crowd of people talking, topped with party music made it harder to hear when someone talks. Jihyo started dancing to the music and ran to the middle of the house to join the rest of the crowd, leaving her two best friends alone. She can be wild at times.

 

Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon closer and leaned towards her ear. “She told me a lot about you also. She said we’ll get along well.” 

 

Nayeon placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulder and tiptoed to say something back. “You wanna talk outside?” 

 

Normally, Jeongyeon would say no. Why would she, the rising model that she is, get out of a party just to talk to an acquaintance? But this isn’t just an ordinary acquaintance. It’s one that made her heart beat faster than it should, and feel blood rush through her veins. So, instead of saying no, she just nodded.

 

With the other hand still holding Jeongyeon’s, Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon away from the crowd and led her outside. It took a while for them to get through the crowd, but they eventually managed to pass through hell. They never let go of each other’s hands even as they reached the ‘safe zone’. The moment they got the quiet they wanted, they both laughed.

 

“Wow. Jihyo never told me you host sick parties.” Jeongyeon said as she finally let go of Nayeon’s right hand, just to take Nayeon’s left. She didn’t know why she did but holding the girl’s hand seemed like the best thing to do.

 

“Well, Jihyo never told me a model like you dresses up like that.” Nayeon shot back and pointed to Jeongyeon’s hoodie and sweatpants with her free hand. They shared a laugh again.

 

“I didn’t want people to notice or know me. So I dressed down. I think it worked.” Jeongyeon shrugged.

 

“No, it didn’t. My eyes were on you the whole time!” Nayeon slipped but she didn’t seem bothered by her own comment.

 

“It’s okay. I can’t blame you. I know I can be hot at times. I understand why you’d notice me.” Jeongyeon said in her cool tone.

 

“Yeah? Says the one who actually said she found me hot.” Nayeon chuckled. 

After a moment of silence, Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon again and led her to a staircase going to a balcony. The two of them sat down with their legs dangling out, and their hands still intertwined with each other.

 

“Jihyo was right.” Jeongyeon said as she looked over their hands.

 

“She’s always right. Are you talking about her being right about us getting along with each other? Because if yes, she’s definitely right. I like you already.” Nayeon chuckled.

 

“There’s this something about you that I don’t know...sits well with me, I guess? Apart from you being Jihyo’s other best friend, I feel like you’re someone I could trust.” Jeongyeon told Nayeon. 

 

“Really? ‘Cause I feel exactly the same way.” 

 

They both laughed heartily. 

 

“So...Jihyo told me you don’t come to parties. What made you change your mind?”

 

“I promised Jihyo we were gonna have lunch next week, but a new project came in so I won’t be able to eat with her...so I told her this is how I’ll make it up to her. Plus, she’s been bugging me to go to your party and finally meet you.” Jeongyeon smiled.

 

“You should probably stop smiling like that. I might actually end up falling for you.” Nayeon said as she tried to poke Jeongyeon’s cheek.

 

“Hey, I think you should stop being so hot and cute at the same time. Don’t you get tired being gorgeous and all? I think I may have fallen already.” Jeongyeon flirted back. “Actually, you should come and model with me. I think we’d make a great pair.” she added.

 

“You think so? Maybe I should do that. You’re gonna get me in?” Nayeon looked at her with one eyebrow arched.

 

“Hmm...let’s see you strike a pose first. Go.” Jeongyeon said. Nayeon immediately bent bent her body and gave a serious look. Jeongyeon was stunned. “Wow. You’re a natural. You should definitely come with me. You should be with me.” 

 

“Okay. If that’s what you want, how can I say no?” Nayeon laughed and moved closer to Jeongyeon, making their shoulders touch. 

 

“I know this is going too fast and I don’t know how you’ll react but I’m giving it a shot anyway because it’s the first time someone made me feel like this. I know you’re single and I also know that I like you and your company. Please let me date you.” Jeongyeon just said it like that. Her cheeks turned into a red tint. 

 

“What? Are you serious? Do you think that just because I like you also and I like how cute your little spiel was, I’m gonna say yes already? Just because you’re Yoo, do you think I’m easy like that? Because you’re right, I am. Let’s date.” 

 

They looked at each other and saw how wide their smiles were. Nayeon’s bunny teeth were showing and her nose was scrunched, and Jeongyeon’s showing her full set, smiling from ear to ear. They spent the night talking to each other about their likes and dislikes, how they got to know Jihyo, favorite things, and more. 

 

A little later into the night, they somehow ended up laying down on their backs and looking at the stars. Nayeon then, tugged Jeongyeon’s hand. “Hey, I can be your rest.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When you’re too busy with classes, when you feel like you’re suffocating from your busy sched, I can be your rest. I promise I won’t make things hard for you. You can count on me to be your comfort.”

 

Jeongyeon felt her heart was full. “Wow. I don’t know what to say. I suddenly felt like I’ll be the burden in this thing. I promise to always make time for you despite my schedule and I promise that I’ll allow you to be my rest. I hope you know I can be yours too.” 

 

“Ugh. We’re so cheesy. I’m not whipped, okay.” Nayeon groaned. She rolled over closer and placed her head on Jeongyeon’s chest. 

 

“Totally not whipped.” Jeongyeon laughed as she moved her hand to pull Nayeon closer to her. 

 

“Let’s stay like this until they all leave.” Nayeon said as she snuggled closer to Jeongyeon, her nose buried in the model’s neck.

 

“Won’t they look for the host?” 

 

“Nah. They just come and go. Don’t worry about them.” Nayeon reassured Jeongyeon, the closed her eyes, getting ready to sleep in her newfound lover’s arms.

 

“Okay then. This is nice. This is great. Can this count as our first date?” Jeongyeon asked while stroking Nayeon’s hair. 

 

“Mhmm.” Nayeon just mumbled. 

 

“Okay. Good night then, princess.” Jeongyeon smiled then closed her eyes as well.

 

And that was their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
